


up to them

by pearlselegancies



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Chris and Street need to get their shit together, Darryl is an observent kid, F/M, Gen, Hondo is a dad, POV Outsider, all of them - Freeform, and hondo is done with his kids, characters shipping people, everyone knows about chris and street, street is protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: "Are they a thing?" Darryl's question made Hondo turn to look at him, his eyebrow raised at his pseudo son. "What?" He asked, and the teenager shrugged, before pointing towards Chris and Street who were arguing heatedly in the middle of Headquarters.- or in which Darryl is an observent kid, and Chris and Street are more obvious than they realize.
Relationships: Christina 'Chris' Alonso/James 'Jim' Street, Daniel 'Hondo' Harrelson & Darryl Henderson, christina "chris" alonso/jim street
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	up to them

"Are you kidding me?" Chris's voice boomed throughout the fairly empty building. Street threw his hands up in defence, and Hondo stifled a laugh.

" _ **Are they a thing?"**_ Darryl's question made Hondo turn to look at him, his eyebrow raised at his pseudo son. "What?" He asked, and the teenager shrugged, before pointing towards Chris and Street who were still arguing heatedly in the middle of Headquarters.

One of the patrol officers had made a rude comment towards Chris earlier during the chase of a suspect. Which in turn, set off Street who had become incredibly protective of his teammate over the last few weeks.

Hondo guessed that it was because of his guilt over getting injured, and leaving her in danger as a result. It was no secret, that there was something going on between the two youngest members of SWAT. Everyone knew about the two, except for them _apparently_.

"I'm sorry C. I won't do it again." Street's low voice and the sight of them hugging, as well as Street rubbing Chris's back brought Hondo out of his thoughts.

"Y'know what Kid?" He mumbled earning a look from Darryl who had been looking at his phone, "I think- I think they haven't figured things out. Not yet at least."  
  
Darryl nodded, fiddling with his flannel sleeve. _**"They'd be good together. That's what Nana said at least."**_  
  
Hondo turned to look at him again. "Mama talked to you about Street and Chris?"  
  
 _ **"Yeah,"**_ Darryl responded, looking at his phone again. Hondo rolled his eyes, his kid was obsessed with the damn thing. _**"We saw them at the mall together the other day. She wanted to get presents for Christmas, and they were in the store across from us. They looked pretty cozy to me."**_  
  
 _Huh._ Hondo thought. _Maybe they have figured it out._ He smiled to himself, wrapping an arm around Darryl's shoulder as they walked out of Headquarters.

_It would have to be up to them_ , he decided.


End file.
